The prior art discloses finger prostheses and hand prostheses with finger prostheses that have a metallic core, which is either formed in one piece or constructed from a number of components that correspond to the phalanxes of the finger and are connected to one another in an articulated manner. The finger prostheses are arranged on a chassis in an articulated manner and can be moved by means of actuators, so that the gripping movement can be replicated. An example of a one-piece construction of a finger prosthesis is described in US 2004/0015240 A1.
Mechanically more complex finger prostheses provide, in addition to the swiveling about the metacarpophalangeal joint, a bending of the finger prosthesis about at least one additional finger joint. Such a configuration is described for example in US 2005/0021154 A1.
To give the finger or hand prosthesis an appearance that looks as natural as possible, a rubber covering in the form of a hand is slipped over the mechanical construction, providing not only a protective function for the mechanical components but also a cushioning and the visual appearance resembling a natural hand. Such a covering is complex to produce, difficult to pull over the mechanical components and corresponds only relatively poorly to the feel of a natural hand.